Me in KP
by Andrea Churchill
Summary: Remember that KP episode where Kim, Ron, Drakken, Shego & Rufus get sucked into Drakken's TV? Well, I figured…what if that happened to me? And what if the show was Kim Possible? I had fun with this. Even if I'm being realistic as realistic it can get .
1. I Wonder What Season

Me in KP 

Remember that KP episode where Kim, Ron, Drakken, Shego & Rufus get sucked into Drakken's TV? Well, I figured…what if that happened to me? And what if the show was Kim Possible?

I had fun with this. Even if I'm being realistic [as realistic it can get].

So, I'm doing my homework, and the next thing I know everything goes dark, and I'm not holding my books anymore. The only thing I was concerned about, then, was 'What the heck is going on?'. But this was only for a second. Then, I was on a field. It was like a valley, slightly hilly and beautiful thick grassy landscape. There was also several holes with tall flags sticking out of them-I was on a golf course.

Oh…and one more thing. My surroundings were _cartoons_. i looked down at my hands-I had cartoon hands! What the hell was going on?

The air was cool and slightly windy and misty. It kind of felt like how it does just after rainfall. I thought I could faintly hear the crashing of waves. Was there a beach nearby?

Just then, the ground started to rumble. I never experienced an earthquake before, so it was a pretty strange feeling. I lived in New York. At first, I tried to convince myself I was in a dream, but then I figured it couldn't be for 2 reasons. 1, I could see and feel things-it was too real to be a dream. And 2, usually my dreams are _waaaay _too weird-and this, compared, was normal. And this short earthquake just convinced me the reality even more.

Large, tall, thick metal pole-like-things broke the dirt and perfect grass, arising from the ground. It was too bad that nice landscape was ruined. On top of the metal poles were GIANT ACTIVE lasers…pointing at _me. _what the heck did I do?

Its strange I didn't mention this before, but there was a giant medieval looking castle in the background…obviously, I figured, I was on someone's property. But who has giant lasers all over their lawn like they're replacing the sprinklers? AND WHY THE HECK ARE THEY POINTING AT ME?

I tried moving, but they just kept following me. Ugh. Seriously…what was this? Where was I? why am I being attacked? Who was attacking me? And why…OH WHY….was every aspect of REALITY completely ripped of my existence! How is it that I am a living animation…it isn't possible.

The one thing I learned in life is that you cant go around complaining and asking questions. You just have to accept things as they are and deal with it. I didn't care about the cartoon part. But I still wanted to know who was attacking and why….and where I was in this…cartoon _world. _I actually always wanted to be a cartoon. Maybe my wish has been granted? I wanted to see what I looked like. As to where I was…it kind of looked like Ireland or Scotland or something.

Just then, a short, almost stout man with dark circles and a red beard, wearing a kilt, came sauntering over to me.

"Duff Killigan?" I shouted in surprise.

Good garden party. I was in the Disney television show Kim Possible. I wonder what season?

"Ay, so you know of me?" he said in his seriously thick Scottish accent.

Well…this certainly opened doors for me.

"Yeah, yeah, sure…world's deadliest rogue golfer, and…stuff…" I mumbled.

"So what ye doing on me property?" he inquired.

I made a face and looked around me, mainly at the sky. "You know I don't…really….know"

"What dy'a mean ye don't know?"

"I don't know I just appeared…here."

"D'you have amnesia or something?"

Amnesia? Hmm…this might work out nicely.

"Suuuuuuuuurrrrrreee I do…" I said.

Duff raised an eyebrow.

"Well whats the last thing ye remember?" he asked.

"_Well…" _I looked to the sky again, then looked back to my animated hands. I heaved a great big sigh. "I was doing work, in my basement, and then I was here."

"Well where is ye basement?"

"_Uh…_New York?"

"You came all the way from New York?"

I shrugged. "Guess so."

It was silent for a few moments. Duff was glaring at me suspiciously. I had a questioning expression.

"What's ye name, lassie?"

"Andrea." I said. "Andrea Churchill."

He looked at me, contemplating. He sighed. Then, he walked away from me going back to his castle.

Hesitantly, I followed him. He didn't seem to mind. He was murmuring some unintelligent stuff all the while. We passed the giant metal lasers, through the (once) beautiful golf course. They didn't follow my every move anymore. Well…this was a good start. I guess I'm off the death list for now.

We entered the castle; I guess you could say it was a Scottish themed, medieval, dark…it was full of plaid, stone, fireplaces, a smelled like bad cooking…like…meat…or, mutton and stew…or something…whatever that is.

"Charming décor…" I quoted Skinner from my favorite movie, LXG.

"It's cozy." I commented, indicating the castle. It _was _pretty cozy looking…and warm, with all that plaid and darkness and the fireplaces…

'_oh yeah.' _I thought. _'I could so take a nap here.'_

Mm. yeah. I can get used to this.

"So what else do ye remember?" he asked as we were both inside, the doors closed behind us. Being sealed off from the outside world in the dark with a rogue golfer made everything seem much more…eerie. But I didn't mind. He was _duff Killigan. _unless I was threatening to thwart his evil golfing plans, he wasn't going to attack me…at least I don't think so. I was perfectly comfortable with him…sort of.

"Well, I can still remember who I am, and everything, its just the 'how I got here, on your island' part I don't…_remember_." Sheesh. He probably thought I was on a hangover, or something, and somehow ended up here after a crazy night of random drunk…en…ness. I don't know.

"Do you have anyone you can call, or something, lassie?"

"Uh…" You know, I doubt it. If I was in the TV show, Kim Possible, in the middle of Killigan's island, I wouldn't think the real world was part of this…this 'dream-like-situation. "…no, I don't have anyone to call."

I took a deep breath, and I took the risk I've been waiting for.

"Can I stay here? You know, until I figure out some…stuff. Like, what I'm doing here?"

Pssh. Yeah right. Like I'm actually going to attempt that. I was having fun.

"Are you daft, lassie?"

"No."

"You want to stay in me castle? With me! Duff Killigan! World's deadliest rogue golfer-!"

"Yeah, yeah, look-I'll do whatever you want. I'll help out cleaning the castle, or cooking or…or I'll be your caddy or sidekick or something!"

He contemplated the thought.

"Hmm. I suppose I _could _use the extra hand…alright, lassie! You've got yourself a deal!"

I extended my hand. We shook.

"Right, thanks. And don't call me 'lassie'. its too informal. I feel like that stupid dog from that movie. Call me Andrea."

"All righty then." He looked slightly confused. But only slightly. We released hands.

"So what's your latest work, Duff? What are you up to now?"

He started telling me of his first ever plot to build his own personal golf course with his invention of fast growing grass, looking for a microchip (and, naturally, he must have attempted to use the Time Monkey with Monkey Fist, Drakken, and Shego, but of course he wouldn't remember it). I estimated to be in Season 3 somewhere.

"And I would have gotten away with it too if it weren't for Kim Possible!"

Scooby-Doo much?

"Oh true, I've heard of her too…" I didn't really know what else to say.

"But you don't have anything new schemed?" I asked curiously. didn't he also try to kidnap that snack guy? But if I was in season 3, it wouldn't be for a while…or at least I didn't think so. I couldn't remember any other plots Duff might have did. He wasn't that active of a villain in the show. He shook his head like I expected. I sighed. I kind of wished for a little bit of action. Maybe I could convince him later.

He showed me to a room where I could stay. It had a very big 'villain' vibe to it. It still kept the castle's Scottish theme-there was a lot of green plaid, and there was a lot of stone and metal, I think maybe chrome or steel. It consisted of a bed, a TV, a dresser, a mirror, and a small bathroom.

Alright…so…what now?

I found the remote and turned on the TV. Agony County was on…I don't know how I knew that.

"I like it when you hurts!"

Ugh. Repeat. And what _is _it with the bad grammar?

I ended up watching the episode. It was stretched out on the bed, watching the TV above.

The episode was pretty emotional. I was getting into it. After a couple of hours though, of watching television, Duff knocked on the door.

"Dinner is served, lassie." he called.

"Ahem!" I said, loud enough for him to hear through the door.

"….Andrea." he said, corrected.

"Thank you." I called. "I'll be right down."

I shut off the television and left the room.

Now, I've smelt some pretty weird stuff in my lifetime. But the aroma dancing around in the air right then and there could have killed someone. What the hell were we going to be eating, exactly? Rat poison?

I reached the kitchen. Duff was stirring in a pot.

"What are we…eating?" I asked wearily.

"Ay, me grandma's famous cow liver stew."

Now. Now, now, now, now, now. I can eat lamb and cabbage stew. I can eat meat cakes and fishcakes. I can eat reindeer and game sauce. (I'm Norwegian) But cow…liver…stew?

"Sounds _deliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiicious_." I said sarcastically.

I sat down. The table was already set with simple bowls, cups, and spoons. He slopped a spoonful of…_stew _in my bowl. I gave a slight whimper.

He served himself and put the pot back on the stove. He sat down and began eating, all the while looking at me expectantly.I slowly placed a spoonful of stew in my mouth. I waited for the taste to come. It….it….it…it…!

"It's really not that bad." I said.

I was in AP English. When reading books we usually look for symbols and foreshadowing in certain scenes just like any other class…

I almost felt like this scene, eating cow liver stew and actually _liking _it, feeling comfy and casual eating dinner with Duff Killigan…it was possible foreshadowing, maybe, for a future here…

"I was thinking about your offer…_Andrea_…on your repayment. You mentioned about being a sidekick."

Oooooooh!

"Tell me…do you have any criminal experience, do ya?"

"Well…yes and no?"

He was going to ask me what so I just took the easy way out-

"No…but I'm a quick learner and I have a heart of stone."

"Good. Because I was thinking of that you could help me…"


	2. I Felt A Little Adventurous

Me in KP 

Remember that KP episode where Kim, Ron, Drakken, Shego & Rufus get sucked into Drakken's TV? Well, I figured…what if that happened to me? And what if the show was Kim Possible?

I had fun with this. Even if I'm being realistic [as realistic it can get].

We were in the living room area. We finished dinner and I was waiting for Killigan to return.

He said if I was going to be a sidekick, I needed a proper outfit.

He came back holding a traditional woman's Scottish outfit, kilt and all.

I shook my head. "No."

"No?" he repeated.

"No." I reassured.

"Well you're going to have to wear it if you're going to be-"

"You don't have _anything_ else?"

He paused. "_Well…." _

I was a little scared when he walked away with the outfit. He came back a few minutes later holding a skintight jumpsuit…in bright red plaid.

"Oh, oh you've _got _to be KIDDING ME! No, no, there is NO way you're making me wear that." I said, crossing my arms stubbornly.

_A few minutes later…_

"I cannot believe you're making me wear this." I said, in the jumpsuit.

"And it's a perfect fit, too!" he said.

I gave him a grimacing look. Was he hitting on me or something? I mean, this thing was _skin tight. _I felt so revealed. And uncomfortable.

"Why do you even _have _this?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Just in case I happened to come across a sidekick." he answered. "That Dr. Drakken…his sidekick, Shego, is one evil lassie. At one point I was looking for my own sidekick, but never really got around to finding one."

"Alright, Duff, I have to admit I don't even know how to kick someone without falling flat on my face. Do you really think we could pull this off? I know I said id be your sidekick, but I just don't know if I'm…_ready for action_, just yet."

"Why, I'll train ye, lassie!"

I gave him a look about the name, but let it go. "Train _how_?" I asked.

He gave me a look. I gulped. He told me to go out onto the field, wearing the jumpsuit. (So I'd get used to it, he said. _Yeah right_…pervert. The thing was sooo tight, and I'm pretty sure it was made of something weird, like wool or something. Probably not, but it was itchy. Terribly itchy.)

When I went outside, the weather was calm, not too hot or too cold. He came out with me with a bag of golf clubs and golf balls. I could see where this was going.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! You ARE not going to be hitting exploding golf balls at me!" I shrieked.

"But its part of the training!" he pressed.

"Look, I can run away from exploding golf balls. That's easy. And while I'm your sidekick, lemme tell you that I think you should _seriously _consider a new trademark weapon, because those things aren't working out for you too hot."

"But…!"

"Yeah, anyway, so I got the running down. It's just the jumps and flips and kicks I cant do."

"So…" Duff scratched his head. "We've established that you can run."

"I can run fast, but not long distance, you know, for long periods of time."

"Well then that's a start! We'll work on that!"

"Huh? WHOA, WAIT!"

Duff started firing freaking golf balls at me, so I figured I should start running. The thing is, he just kept firing and firing, and I kept running and running, not getting tired surprisingly. I guess my adrenaline or something kicked in. I wasn't running the mile in gym class or anything. I mean, I was running from golf balls. I felt a little adventurous. I almost felt like doing something daring or something. The further I ran, the further Duff hit the golf balls. Damn, he was a good golfer. I'll give him that.

As I ended the island towards the water, I had to turn around to run back to Duff. Then, the golf balls would be hit towards my direction. I figured I'd just have to run them out. I _was _getting a little tired, now, though. But if I stopped I'd be exploded into bits, so that wasn't an option.

At one point, a golf ball got WAY too close to where I was heading, and I didn't think I'd make it. I was going to back up from it, which sounded like a stupid move in the first place, but I actually ended up sprinting forward onto my hands, starting a very horrible front handspring. I landed _all right_, a little sloppy, but okay. I didn't die, at least. And I was terribly frightened. That too.

I was getting really sick of this, so I kind of had the urge to beat up Duff or something. I gained speed running towards Duff, and focused directly on him. Now, I don't know _how _I was going to attack him, so I just went with my instinct. I planned to kick him and kick his golf club out of his hands, but there was a problem. I was running REALLY fast, nonstop, and I couldn't just _stop _to kick him.

Actually, as I was gaining speed towards him, he noticed the incoming assault and looked a bit frightened. I must have looked pretty scary. He seemed to be taking cover.

So, anyway, I couldn't just stop to kick him, and since I was running super fast, adrenaline kicking in and all that cliché, so I just _trampled _him, for Ace's sake. Literally, I just jumped on top of him. I think he _expected _me to kick or punch him or something, not jump on top of him. It was actually a little awkward. Oh well. At least he wasn't attacking me with exploding golf balls anymore.

"Ay, not bad. You certainly know how to give a surprise attack…and run."

"Don't ever do that again." I panted. I was still on top of him. I scrambled to get off. Just to be safe, I took his club.

Then, just for fun, I attempted to hit a golf ball at _him_. Except, the only golf I've ever played was miniature golf, and I'm not too great at that, even. So I wasn't very talented in my swing…or hit…or aim…or whatever. I completely missed him. But the blow was still near him…sort of. At least he got the idea.

"You need to work on your swing, lassie. It's _weak_."

"Thank you, as if I didn't _know _that already."

He shook his head. He came over to me, took a golf ball, put in on the ground, and, for the love of Ace, he _wrapped _his arms around me like he was my miniature golf date and moved my arms along with his, trying to teach me how to swing, dammit. Ew. Ew, ew, ew. What the hell, Duff. What the hell. (These were the thoughts going through my head)

I felt a bit like Shego, right there, and I don't know why. I guess I figured this is what she feels like with Drakken? All weird and grouchy and disapproving? Ah, they're still going to end up together anyhow by the end of the fourth season.

Ewwww, so does that mean Duff and I will end up together if I feel like Shego and our actions are parallel and…_ugh_. _Not _happening.

"Well, forget about no experience, you're ready enough." he settled on.

"Ready for _what_?" I asked.

"You'll see."

I sighed. The mystery never ends, does it?


	3. Priceless

Me in KP 

_Remember that KP episode where Kim, Ron, Drakken, Shego & Rufus get sucked into Drakken's TV? Well, I figured…what if that happened to me? And what if the show was Kim Possible?_

_I had fun with this. Even if I'm being realistic [as realistic it can get]._

So, I was eating some haggis (cow's intestines cooked in it's own stomach) with Killigan when it occurred to me, again, why I was here. Could I _ever _go back to reality? Was I the _only_ one in this world of Kim Possible from reality? _Was_ there anyone else from my reality? Were my Kim Possible fan fiction characters in this world, too? _Could _they be? Was Joy here? Or Ace, Griffin, and Number Four? I was desperate to find out, but I didn't know how to do so. Duff looked over to me while we were eating. We were sitting on a couch, watching a golf tournament while eating. Eventually, I got a little bored, and asked him to change it to Agony County. He did so with little hesitation. A few minutes into the show he spoke to me:

"So I've been tink'ing of dis new plan now, lassie."

Ohhhhh no.

"There's this weapon-is called the-"

I rose an eyebrow. He stopped when he saw my expression.

"Wha?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing. Go on."

He paused before speaking again. "...right, well. Is called the Nano-botic Annihilation Disrupter. Is a _wee_ micro-thing, that we be stealing from the _Las Vegas Research Center for Modern Technology and the Arts._

"That's a mouthful."

"L.V.R.C.M.T.A. for short."

"That's still a mouthful."

Typical Killigan. You know, ever since that whole "The World's Deadliest Golfing Cyborg" incident? I've always wondered how in the world he ended up as a robot...makes sense I guess, though.

"I don't know, Duff. I don't really think I'm cut out for this stuff, however much I want to be. What would you have me do, anyway?"

"Ay, just stay be me side and help me steal the thing, eh?"

I sighed. "But..eh...mmmm..alright. But if I end up in jail I'm blaming you."

Duff said nothing. He just chuckled.

What the hell, right? I thought I'd just wing it.

The next morning we spent an entire hour stocking Killigan's giant, obnoxious plaid blimp with exploding golf balls, golf clubs, bombs, exploding _net _golf balls, and the such.

"Where do you even _get _these things, Duff?"

"What? Te' golf balls?"

"Yeah."

"I make 'em, lassie."

"Ye..." I stopped myself right there. I was _not _turning into Killigan, and I was _definitely _not getting his accent. "YOU ever try making any _normal _weapons? Like, something that _doesn't _involve golf? Don't get me wrong, but it's a little stubborn of you, don't you think?"

Unfortunately it was difficult for me to keep saying 'you' instead of 'ye' that entire time I was speaking. I'm afraid that by the end of my little 'adventure' with Duff I'll be talking like him. I'm not even Scottish to begin with!

"Stubborn?" he repeated.

"Yeah. Mind-set. Not broad. I mean, _at least _have a more variety of weapons. But _if_ you want to go through such drastic measures of _golf-themed _artillery (I said with a slight hint of disgust), try something new, so the enemy won't suspect it. Who are your enemies, anyway? Just Kim Possible? No one else?"

"Ay, the Possible lassie and her dipit. And that naked mole rat!"

"No one else though?"

"Nei, but who ever else gets in my way I suppose."

"...Right. Well, like I was saying, try something new. Like...I don't know...like, you know those little tee things that you hit the golf ball on? The ones you stick in the ground?"

Duff laughed pretty hard. I notice he does that a lot. He nod his head. (Hey, I couldn't help if I didn't know the sport like he did. The only sport I'm good at (or at least the ones that I've tried) are badminton...and maybe basketball...and I wasn't _that _good. I'm no athletic. I have no ounce of adrenaline, or whatever it is you use in sports, in me. I hate sports. Although I _did _try karate and gymnastics when I was younger...I actually really liked that. I've always wanted to take it up again but my mom never signed me up or anything...she claimed she kept "forgetting". Psssh.

"Well, use them as darts or something." I referred to the tees.

"Ay?"

"They're pointy at the end. Make them like darts."

Killigan made some kind of questionable face. Looked like contemplation and respect and explored fantasy in one.

"Not a bad idea, lassie. Not a bad idea at all!"

I shrugged. "It's what I'm here for...you know, being your sidekick and everything."

Duff rubbed his auburn beard. "Hmm...how 'bout I call ye me _caddie_, lassie."

"Caddie?"

"Ay, sounds mor' golf-related than _sidekick_, ay?"

I simply rolled my eyes, as Duff, once again, chuckled up a storm.

We boarded the blimp. I've never been on a blimp. It was actually really cool. Duff seemed to notice my coolness factor increasing. I mean, really. A blimp? I've got to give Duff his props. Then, something crossed my mind.

"How long does it take to get Las Vegas from here, anyway?"

"A while, lassie."

"How long is a while?"

"A while."

"Well how long is that?"

"About 6 days."

"WHAT?"

Duff laughed in hysterics like the situation was actually funny.

"That's with a normal blimp, lassie. 'Tis blimp will take us there in about a day."

I sighed. "Well, that's still pretty long."

"Better than 6 days, eh?"

"Oh, absolutely. Without a doubt. How come this blimp is so speedy, then?"

"Fixed it up meself, I did. Tweaked the engine to make it suitable enough for Duff Killigan, now."

Alright. I was seriously getting sick of his accent. He just sounded obnoxious sometimes. I actually really liked Duff's accent, or so I thought. Being with him for so long just butchers it.

"Well, Duff, I must say your mechanic skills are quite fantastic if I say so myself. But, what exactly are we going to be doing on a blimp for a whole day? Just chill? Because, I'm totally down with just chillin'."

First, Duff's expression seemed to question my teen slang. I guess, in a way, this made us even. Duff's Scottish accent was obnoxious to me, and my teen slang was obnoxious to him. Actually, I didn't use 'teen slang' a lot. I actually hate teen slang. A lot. I'm really a whole lot more mature. But it's easier to just slip in the state of natural teen comfort, sometimes. Maybe we'll end up with some kind of compromise, somehow. Who knows? Maybe by the time I start speaking in a Scottish accent, Duff will be speaking teen slang! The thought made me laugh.

Otherwise, after his questioning expression Duff gave me this really creepy smile, I was a little afraid I had asked what we'd be doing on the blimp the whole day. It was...yeah, don't even want to tell you what I thought about it.

You know...about Duff and I.

Alone.

In a blimp.

For a whole day.

...what? Like I mentioned before when I first met him, and I first entered his castle: Duff can be pretty creepy sometimes when you're alone with him. He's like...an 8 on the creepy guy factor. But he was a cool creepy guy once you get to know him, if that makes sense. He was like Boo Radley, or something. I don't know. Actually I wasn't too big of a fan of _To Kill A Mockingbird_...so please scratch that example.

Anyway, he made this creepy smile but saved my sanity by saying "Training, lassie. We havta prepare to steal the _Nano-botic Annihilation Disrupter_."

I paused.

"And what, may I ask, does this thing do?"

"_Ohh_, it's just a _wee_ device that will sell a _pretty penny_."

"Soooo...it's money we're after, then."

Duff didn't say anything, but gave me a cock of the eyebrow and a itty bitty smirk. I'd say it was an _evil _itty bitty smirk. Or as evil you can get with Duff Killigan.

Which is a lot.

Sort of.

Sometimes.

Actually, I don't know. He seemed more grouchy and grumpy than evil, sometimes. It can be difficult to distinguish between the two. At least, I think so.

"I guess I'll take that as a yes, then." I said, to his smirk.

For the whole day Duff went over, and over, and over with me the exact plan; what we had to...no, more importantly what _I _had to do. I felt like he was making _me _steal it all by myself! He said he would prepare me for everything, and he really seemed confident, like he knew exactly what he was doing and how it would all go down. I guess I can understand that part, because he was a villain, but villains didn't get away with stuff 100% of the time, you know. But to be honest I didn't really pay too much attention, for his plan sounded very _new_, as in there being a lot of new material to my ears, and I couldn't understand half of what he was talking about. I mainly just nod my head and smiled. He _did _look pretty confident and prideful, though. I smiled, mainly, for _his_ sake.

He said he'd lend me some exploding golf balls, even. I declined however. I said, with my aim, I'd most likely hit _him_. Instead, he taught me more on how to fight, specifically. We "battled", I guess you could say, for a good couple of hours. I was super sweaty by the time we finished. I mean, I don't want to sound like Camille or anything (who does) but...like ew. I hate sweat. It's gross. And sweaty.

...yeah.

Duff would attack me with golf clubs, and I had to dodge them and block his attacks. He started out easy on me, going slow and hitting me lightly, but as we progressed he seemed to get a little more intense with me. I yelled at him a lot for it, but he didn't seem to mind.

He told me, "Now that ye got ye _running_ down, we got te work on ye reflexes and ye offense."

"Yeah _that_, I'm not too hot at."

Like he cared what my response was. He just kept beating me with golf clubs for the next couple of hours.

By the time my "training" was over..._training my bright plaid arse_...we got there. We arrived over Las Vegas at nightfall. It was actually really pretty. I went to Las Vegas once and I hated it. Actually, I hate every vacation. But I _really _hated this one. It wasn't the worse, though. I'd say the worst was either when we (my parents and I) went to California or when I went up to our house (in which the roof had caved in) in Vermont with my dad, camping. I'd say the camping was the worst. _So many bugs...so much heat...so little hygiene._

Back to Vegas with Duff. It was so different, being in the blimp and everything. It was a lot cooler (there _was_ in fact an air-conditioner in the thing). Duff and I looked out the little windows to the city, and to our destination not far from the Treasure Island hotel (When I first went, I stayed at the Mirage).

Duff was getting ready to land the thing, and I have to say I was pretty scared. I didn't necessarily think that planes were scary, I mean, I haven't crashed in one yet, but I have to admit the concept was a little unnerving. The whole 'giant metal object flying in the air, with me on it'. Sometimes the thoughts came across my mind-'how the heck does a plane fly if its heavy?' (I had to look through a science book for that one) and, 'if this heavy plane does indeed crash, am I going to die from such a fall?'

As much as I would rather be on ground where us Earthlings belonged, I was cool when it came to flying. I didn't freak out or anything. It was all mainly internal freaking.

But the blimp landing? I trusted Duff, yeah. Didn't mean I was scared as hell.

He said he wouldn't land it, but just lower it over the building so we could jump down (that part kind of killed me, just a bit), grab the nano thingie, climb back up and go. I knew, of course, it wouldn't be that easy.

He _did _eventually lower it..._directly _above the Las Vegas Research Center for Modern Technology and the Arts (L.V.R.C.M.T.A. for short, of course). How did they not notice us? Did I mention how big this blimp was? Not to mention it was an obnoxious plaid that you could see states away?

Now-you'll cry at this next part. _I _nearly did. Duff opened a latch at the bottom of the blimp, revealing the building's roof, and threw a rope down. He told me to simple _slide down _it onto the roof. I thought he was nuts.

I looked down-and Ace, the cool crisp Las Vegas air was chilling my bones as it entered my nostrils-the distance wasn't _too _far down, but it was still an outrageous thing to do. Eventually Duff just grabbed his golf bag full of his precious golf-themed weapons and slid on down without me. Before he did so, he shouted, above the roar of the blimp's engine, which was now seriously loud for some reason:

"Stay here if ye like, lassie. Hope ye know how to steer te' blimp, has nei auto pilot!"

And with that, he slid down the rope.

"AH!" I yelled, escaping after him. He was so not leaving me to die in a giant blow up tartan thing.

I slid down the rope easily-I had gloves on (bright red ones at that), so there was no burn, thankfully. Actually, it was kind of fun swinging down the rope. I liked that part. And, as a bonus, I didn't fall on my butt! I landed nicely on my feet! Right next to Duff! He smiled when I came down like he expected me to, the darn haggis-eating cool-creep. He held his hand out and it followed me down, making sure I didn't fall. He left the rope hanging there, then opened up his golf bag.

I looked around me. I was on the roof of a building almost as tall as the Las Vegas hotels. The sight was beautiful, so bright. And the air was so cool...

"Lassie!"

I spun around to Duff, who was holding some gizmo in his hand that, from the screen, looked like some kind of x-ray G.P.S. or something.

"Lassie, I need ye to get over here. Put this on."

He handed me some kind of harness. My question:

"What."

Notice the period? Yeah. It wasn't a question. It was a statement.

"I need ye to get down this hatch. I'll hoist ye down by the harness."

"I'm sorry, Duff. I think I just heard you say you want me to go down a hatch."

"Ay."

"Um. Dare I say what?"

"I'm too big to fit down the hatch, but I'm strong enough to hoist you down and pull you back up."

"And what am I to do once I'm hoisted down?"

"The Nano-botic Annihilation Disrupter is just below us. I'm going te lower ye down, ye grab it, tug the cord, and I pull ye back up. Simple. Make it clean. But, just in case anyone gives ye trouble lassie, I'll hand ye some exploding golf balls. Ye can just toss 'em."

I sighed for about the hundredth time I came into this world. I know I should have been protesting, but I know I really had no choice. I really did feel amazing-on the highest rooftop in Las Vegas, the bright city around me, the night, the cool, crisp air, the jumpsuit, being with Duff, all these weapons we've stocked, the blimp above us, getting into that harness and being strapped in by Duff, him forcing open the latch in which I was to go down in...it was all a pretty awesome experience. I felt like a spy, or a villain. Well, in this case I _was _in fact a villain. So I was excited for that concept. Strangely, I felt like I was going to teleport out of this world at any minute. I didn't know what to expect. I kept wondering if I'll ever go back, and if I did, it would be at a random time that I couldn't predict.

I was thinking all this as Duff hoisted me down one of those claustrophobic metal shafts. It was a little unnerving. I thought I wouldn't fit and I'd get stuck and couldn't breathe and all that, but luckily I fit in easily. I guess I understood Duff's need for _me _to do this instead of him. Because he _definitely _wouldn't have fit. Not, like, saying he's fat or anything. He isn't really. Duff gave me a satchel of weapons and golf balls and the such, a couple of tees (one was made of pure diamond!), and etc. that I wore like a fanny pack. It attached to the grey belt of my obnoxious jumpsuit.

I held on to the cord as Duff lowered me. I hit the bottom of the shaft, or vent, or whatever it was, and it was blocking me from entering the room the thing I needed to grab was in, I'm supposing. I called up to Duff:

"The end is blocking my entrance! Should I bomb it?"

"Ay! Throw a golf ball, one filled with acid instead, and I'll pull you back up until a path clears. A bomb would be too loud, lassie. Would attract attention."

"Right."

I assumed the building was closed for the evening, so I wouldn't exactly think of anyone being in the building to hear the bomb go off in the first place. Nevertheless, I took Duff's word.

I took a golf ball, one filled with acid, and dropped it at my feet. Duff then immediately pulled me up about seven feet. The ball exploded, and a clear liquid went everywhere. It burned right through the metal, revealing a room below. I looked up to Duff. He said to give it a few more seconds.

When he felt it safe enough, Duff lowered me again. And right below me, I saw it (for it wasn't hard to miss). There it was, the Nano-botic Annihilation Disrupter! It was a tiny microchip thing, encased in a clear box. It was on display; the room, heck, this part of the building, was most likely some kind of museum. I looked up to Duff again. Was I to just take the whole box? Or somehow get the chip _out_ of the box?

He told me to get it out of the box. Which was just _great, _really, because it was harder. But I guess there was some sort of alarm attached to the bottom of the box or something. Like, if it was lifted, the alarm would go off. That kind of thing. I was panicking a bit and called back up,

"Are there inferred lasers or something down here? And what do I use to break the glass?"

I stopped myself on the second question. Duff had given me a diamond tee, with a sharpened point that would surely tear the glass.

"Oh never mind. I'll use the diamond tee. But are there _lasers_...?"

Duff shook his head. It was tiny from where I viewed it.

"Nei, I scanned the room. No lasers, lassie. Just get te' chip."

I sighed and took out the tee, as I was suspending over the room like as if I was on a swing. On top of the glass I scratched a circle with the tee and it cut through fairly easily. I just had to put on enough pressure. I had to make sure the glass didn't fall inside the box, so I tilted it downward halfway through the cut, so I could lift it out. I slowly stuck my hand in the box and lifted the microchip. I looked at it for a few minutes when it was in my hands-it was this tiny, _tiny _little thing. I had trouble at first thinking of it being worth a lot of green. But then I remembered _the chip, _as in Griffin's chip. And Number four's...and Ace's.

Then, I heard something. It was a very faint sound, but I heard it anyway. My instincts told me it was police or a guard or something, but I know it wasn't. Actually, I thought I knew _exactly_ what that sound was, and I ended up being right.

It was the sound of ignition-as in the ignition of flames.

The doorway of the room I suspended over-behind it, it glowed a bright green. And then, it was smashed through by Shego's clawed, glowing, plasma-powered hands. As soon as she saw me, she had an expression of surprise and utter bewilderment. I tugged furiously at the cord, and I was immediately pulled back up.

As soon as I met the cool Las Vegas air again, I rushed Duff into getting me out of the harness and for him to get back to the blimp..._fast_. I sounded frantic, and he looked pretty scared and surprised.

"What, lassie? What hap-"

"Shego." I said. He widened his eyes.

Duff _immediately _climbed back up the rope and into the blimp, without removing me from the harness. The blimp began to rise. He called to me:

"Just hang _on, _lassie! Hang on te the _rope!"_

I did as he said, grabbing the rope for my dear life, wrapping it around my legs and everything. The blimp rose and rose, and I saw below me the very end of the rope lift off the roof. Just so, Shego had jumped out of the shaft I had exited from. She saw Duff's blimp and had a _pissed _expression. But she looked at me with confused eyes. I stared her down, acting all cool and everything. Her hands soon ignited, and she began _blasting me_, for Ace's sake! I could feel the heat from the blasts, but she didn't hit me. She missed, luckily-I think she was aiming for the rope so I would fall. Duff's blimp rose and rose, and eventually she was too far away to hit us in any way. I climbed up the rope, after I placed the microchip in the satchel. I didn't think I would be able to climb the rope, but I did. I was honestly surprised, I didn't think I was that strong. I guess the adrenaline in me was a bit spiked from the situation.

I climbed back into the blimp, Duff coiled up the rope and shut the hatch. He had set the blimp on auto-pilot, apparently.

I didn't know the thing _had _auto-pilot...which means Duff tricked me before, when he said _"Stay here if ye like, lassie. Hope ye know how to steer te' blimp, has nei auto pilot!" _when I was in the blimp and was afraid to slide down the rope.

"Ah, let's see it, lassie!" he said. I handed him the microchip.

He grinned evilly while gazing at the thing, turning it in his hand to see all sides of it.

"So...now what?"

"We return to te island, and I'll take care o' the rest. I know me way about the black market...ohh, dis will make such a price!"

"How much?" I asked, curiously. I know he would say a big number.

"Ohh, about a few million."

"That's it?"

He looked at me like I had five heads, or something.

I shrugged.

"What? I thought It'd be worth more. I expected you to say some really big number."

He shrugged as well, and put the thing in his pocket.

"Eh, what can ye do? Not much te steal, something te find lightly guarded and valuable."

"True." I said.

"And ye saw the Shego, lassie, did ye?"

"Ay..I..I mean yeah. I guess she wanted to steal it, too."

Duff chuckled. "If only we had been a few minutes too late. Tis' priceless, out-stealing a another villain. 'Specially one such as Shego. How was the lassie's expression?"

"Priceless." I assured.

His eyes seemed to animate the clicking of heels. "Ha HA! Good. Ye make a good sidekick, lassie. I think I'll keep ye around." he said.

"Don't you mean caddie?"

Duff didn't say anything. He just smiled.


	4. The Convention

Me in KP 

_Remember that KP episode where Kim, Ron, Drakken, Shego & Rufus get sucked into Drakken's TV? Well, I figured…what if that happened to me? And what if the show was Kim Possible?_

_I had fun with this. Even if I'm being realistic [or as realistic it can get]._

_Sorry if I get confusing near the end...I mean, seriously! Who _wouldn't _be thinking of these things if they were sucked into the world of Kim Possible? Wouldn't _you _wonder my same questions? Well...read it first. I'm sure that would help. XD_

I was in Duff's kitchen, trying to find _something _worth edible. It was all haggis and meat and potatoes and water. Nothing else, really. _'Doesn't he have any fruit or something?' _I asked myself as I looked around the cabinets and fridge and everything. I didn't find anything.

_'Guess not.'_

I mean, really, isn't that un-nutritional?

I heard Duff come in the castle from the field with a whole bunch of letters. I wondered how the hell letters were sent here, on the island.

Today he was going to travel to the 'black market' to try and sell the chip. Or, at least, advertise the fact that its now _on _the market.

Anyway, he came in with a bunch of letters and was sorting through them. He went over to his giant dark, thick wood dining table and leaned against it. I saw him through the kitchen doorframe-there was one letter in the pile he found, in which he looked at for a minute, then placed it on the table. With the other letters, he brought them over to the burning fireplace and tossed them in.

Duff came back over to the letter on the table, opened it, and made this weird growling sound. He sounded grumpy for some reason.

"What's the letter say?" I called, still looking for that piece of fruit that didn't exist.

"Oh, it's just a notice for the annual villain tradeshow and convention coming up this weekend." he said.

I stopped my searching, and peeking my head out the doorframe, looking at Duff.

"A villain convention?"

"Yeah, it's where a bunch of villains get together in one place, check out new weapons being sold, mainly by Hench Co,"

I stopped him. "I know what they are. Do you plan on going?"

"Eh, I don't know. Every year I plan on not going but do anyway."

"Why's that?"

Duff shrugged. "Gets a bit lonely, living alone in this here castle. There's a time when I need at least _some _socialization, even if its with those villainous _dipits_."

_'What does that even mean anyway? Dipit?' _I thought. I know he called Ron a dipit once, so I'm guessing it means either 'boyfriend' or 'buffoon'. If he's referencing all other villains, I'd guess it most likely means 'buffoon'.

"So we're going then?" I asked.

He looked at me. "_We? Ye _want to go, lassie?"

_"Shyah! _I'm like a villain now anyways, right?" I put my hands on my hips, and extended my neck out to look all glorious and everything. Duff chuckled.

"I guess, if ye really want to. We might run into Drakken and Shego, ye know."

The thought suddenly crossed my mind-I think it would be fun to brag about how Duff and I got the microchip before they did.

"That's fine." I said.

Duff agreed. We would be going the villain convention this weekend.

...

The rest of the week wasn't anything to talk about. Duff and I minded our own business in the castle. We ate, we slept, we watched television, we talked, and I did my own thing as Duff golfed for 80 percent of each day. Once I joined him, and he taught me a bit on how to play. I kept thinking of the Tyrannian golf theme song the whole time. Gotta love the steel drum.

When the convention came, we stocked some weapons in the blimp (because, I guess, you never know), but Duff said we wouldn't, or at least shouldn't have any reason to use them. This was a casual thing. Duff brought a whole bunch of money and check books and stuff, just in case he saw something he wanted to buy from Hench Co. There were more companies to buy from, Duff said, but Hench Co was the best. They had good quality.

The convention was held somewhere in the United States, somewhere out west I'm guessing. Duff, I guess, felt no reason to identify the location to me. I didn't care enough to ask. Then, I remembered the Kim Possible episode 'Bad Boy'-Kim said it was held in the 'Tri-City Convention Center'. So, wherever Tri-City is? Did Try-City mean Lowerton, Middleton, and Upperton? Because I figured that's what it meant.

The blimp landed in the building's parking lot, taking up about 50 percent of it. Leave it to Duff to do something obnoxious like that. Not to mention make _me _wear the obnoxious plaid jumpsuit.

I searched for Drakken's hover car. I saw it at the other end of the parking lot.

Duff and I had to wait on line to enter the convention. We were behind a whole bunch of villains, who, in my eyes, looked like freaks. You got some of Drakken's henchmen, short guys with bald heads and planet-sized alien brains, lab coats, people dressed in animal costumes, some guy dressed like one of those medieval guys with the sack over his head, with the axe, people in masks, that kind of crowd. Reaallly cheesy. I didn't know any of these people besides Drakken's henchmen, and I was (or at least I thought) I was the only female on line to enter. The line was moving fairly fast, and when it was our turn to be checked by the doorman, he saw Duff and said,

"Ah, Killigan! Nice to see you this year.", and let him pass. He saw me with my overly adorable face and un-evil looking expression and stopped me from entering.

"Who are _you_? Some hero in disguise?"

Huh. I guess that's why they needed doormen; to check for heroes.

Duff turned around to the guard and put a firm hand on his shoulder.

"The lassie's with me." he said.

I mean, really. Who else would he expect I was with this crazy plaid jumpsuit? Would any other villain besides Duff, or someone associated with Duff wear this?

The doorman stiffened by Duff's words. He was _obviously _scared of him. I felt pretty good being associated with a fairly famous villain. I entered the convention.

It was this GIANT room we entered in. The ceiling was low but the space was enormous. There were boots _everywhere _for different weapons. Many were being demonstrated, and there was huge section of the room dedicated to Hench Co. There was even a cafeteria/buffet area. I could smell the funnel cakes and corn dogs when we entered.

Duff went over to the Hench Co area and I followed, looking around me at all the weapons. They looked so cool, I wanted to get one really badly. But then I remembered 1, I didn't have any money (though I'm sure the standard procedure was stealing these things anyway for most villains), and 2, I was here to accompany Duff.

I saw the 'Test Your Badness Level' display by the Hench Co area, recognizing it from 'Bad Boy' episode.

"Soo, you think you're bad!" Jack Hench said as he approached Duff and I. He must have saw my looking at the thing.

I don't know if he recognized Duff or not, but he obviously didn't know who _I _was. I looked at Duff when Jack spoke. His expression seemed to say 'I'm not interested in testing my badness level, I already know it. But you can try it if you like'.

I have no idea how I got all of that in one expression, so I suppose I can just read people pretty easily.

"Um, I don't know." I replied. "Can I try it?"

"Of course, miss. Go right ahead. The 'Test Your Badness Level' focuses on your activity and level of evil you bring into the evil _field. _Step right up!" he boomed in his proud voice. I didn't like him already.

I put my hand of the lever thing. The little red meter went up and up and up until it hit the right spot and dinged pretty loudly.

"Hm, _'Latent but Ruthless'_." Jack read from the meter.

"What does _that _mean?" I asked. It wasn't at the top, but it was most definitely above 'Playground Bully', which was what Drakken had got.

"_That _means that you don't do a lot of crime, but when you do, you are positively _evil_. As evil as can be."

"Really?" I asked.

"Really." Jack repeated.

I watched as Duff's eyebrows nearly flew off his face.

"Didn't think I was that bad, now did ya?" I asked Duff, jokingly. He didn't say anything.

We wandered around the convention for I bit, I admiring the weapon demonstrations and Duff looking bored. Eventually, Duff and I were getting a bit hungry and we decided to get something to eat. We went over to the cafeteria, and looked at what was being served.

"Ye know somethin? Last year I had an argument complaining about there being nei haggis at the buffet and another villain, who told me the' haggis was repulsive ended up the' hospital."

I rose an eyebrow at Duff. "Jerk."

It's a good thing he didn't ask me who, exactly, I thought the jerk was in that situation.

They didn't have haggis this year, but Duff accepted it.

"They wouldn't make it right, I'm sure." he figured. I made a face. I didn't really prefer haggis, but I didn't want to complain about it. I've eaten worse...I think.

The food was all junk. Really crappy, unhealthy junk. Chips, cakes, cookies, soda, the works.

"Don't they have anything _healthy_?" I asked, no one in particular.

"No, not really." said a British voice from behind me. I turned around to the face of Monkey Fist.

"Monkey boy! How are ye, Monty?" Duff greeted.

"Not bad, Duff. Not bad at all." Fist sighed. I could see, by the scene, that Duff and 'Monty' were pretty okay friends.

"Any new monkey evil come your way?" Duff asked. Fist shook his head, bored. "I've still been searching for the ancient text, but I haven't found it yet. I'm mighty close, though, I must say."

Did he mean the ancient text from the 'Overdue' episode? It would make sense, since I was somewhere in Season 3. This kind of stuff was confusing-these episodes I'm refrencing to, like Bad Boy and Overdue, happen in Season 3. So I was wondering if they happened yet or not. And because I know what happens in all these episodes, and even what happens in season 4, I thought of myself as a pretty valuable person. I had knowledge of the future-unless, I was here to change it somehow. It was a neat concept to fantasize about, but nevertheless I felt pretty proud and confident.

I let Duff and Monty talk as I just stood there, not really listening. That is, until, Monkey Fist motioned me.

"You have a sidekick now, or something Killigan?"

"Ay! I do. She's mighty helpful, stole for me the Nano-botic Annihilation Disrupter."

"That was _you_? Oh, splendid." Monkey Fist said, now looking at me. I extended my hand out to shake his. I was curious to what his mutant monkey hands felt like.

"Andrea." I said. Politely, he took my hand and shook it.

"I'm guessing you know who_ I _am." he said.

I nod my head. "I do."

"_Good_, love. _Good."_

I took away my hand. You just got to love Monty's English slang and accent; it was great.

Oh, and his hands felt weird.

Just then, I saw Dementor chuckling up a storm on the other side of the room. He was _apparently_ laughing at Drakken, who was bragging on about something. You could hear him from our end.

"I'm _telling _you, Dementor! My newest scheme is brilliant! I'm confident about it this time! I _will _take over the world!"

"Oh, I do not zink zo." Dementor protested in his thick German accent. Why does every villain have an accent? "Zen how come ze cannot zay vat it iz?"

"Because it is VERY GOOD! And I don't want you STEALING it!"

"_Riiiiiiiight." _

Not to far from Drakken, Shego was standing around rolling her eyes at the argument. I tried not to catch her gaze, so I focused back on Duff and Monty. They were just casually talking, nothing too interesting.

A few minutes later, however, I heard Shego's voice yell across the room.

"YOU!"

I pretended like I didn't hear her, though Duff and Monty had stopped talking and was both looking at her, like everyone else in the room, except for me. Not to look suspicious I turned around as well, only to see Shego's green eyes looking directly at _me_.

Even Drakken and Dementor had stopped, and they were looking my way. Shego was approaching, and Duff came back to my side, leaving Monkey Fist.

"You two are the one who jacked that microchip!" she yelled. Drakken came over to us, too.

"_Yeah! _No _fair_, that Nano-botic Annihilation Disrupter was to be _mine_!" he cried.

"What can I say, blue boy? We got there before you did." Duff said, pretty confidently.

"But...but...!" Drakken protested.

"And what's with the girl?" Shego asked, pointing to me. I made a face.

"Andrea's my sidekick." Duff said.

"HA! _You_ have a sidekick?" Shego laughed.

"I wouldn't be laughing, lassie. Ye _are _one." Duff said smugly. Shego growled.

"Huh. So I'm not the only villain who has a sidekick, now. Why did _you _hire one though, Killigan?" Drakken asked.

"I didn't. She just kind of...well, it just kind of happened. But _I'm_ not complaining, the lassie stole me the _N.A.D.!"_

Drakken had a two-second mental breakdown.

"So, what, are you a Scottish golf-obsessed villain too?" Shego said, now directing to me.

"No."

I said it firm and long, to emphasize my zero percentage in the Scottish heritage and the golf interest.

Shego snickered. "And what's with the outfit?"

I wanted to say something like, 'Right back at you' but I knew it was her outfit from when she worked with her brothers as a hero, and I respected that.

"Not. My. Idea." I ended up saying. Duff grumbled.

Drakken had his arms crossed, and looked annoyed.

"I bet _my _sidekick is better than _yours_, Killigan!" he shouted.

Killigan rolled his eyes. "Oh, _please_."

Drakken, again, had a quick mental breakdown. He tends to have those a lot, I see.

"SHEGOO!" he yelled. She was standing right next to him, and just looked at him.

"What?"

"ATTACK HER!"

"Attack who? Killigan's sidekick?"

"YES!"

"Why?"

"B-BECAUSE!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa..." I said. "What did _I_ do?"

"YOU STOLE MY NANOBOTIC ANNIHILATION DISRUPTER!" he yelled.

Duff rose an eyebrow. "Chill, blue boy!"

"NO! I WILL NOT CHILL! Shego, you are my sidekick and you will fight when I ask you to!"

Shego sighed. "Dr. D..."

Again, he had a mental breakdown.

Shego looked to me. _"Do you mind?"_

Do I mind what? If she attacks me? Of course I mind!

"Yes!" I said.

Again, she sighed. Then, she said, "Sorry." and jumped to attack me, igniting her hands.

"AAh!" I yelled, jumping back. She landed right in front of me, then slashed towards my head, but I ducked. I pushed her stomach, sending her back. Shego growled, and came at me again.

Then, something weird came after me. I had no idea what it was. But I know it wasn't normal.

Shego sprang at me, full out. I went all Matrix on her and she flew right over me.

Then, before I knew it, I had snatched the nearest weapon I could find. Some villain was standing by me with this harpoon-like thing-a long, thin metal with a sword-saber-y thing at the end. When I was doing that Matrix thing I had grabbed it, and swung around to face Shego, who had landed behind me. (Not so perfectly, I'd say)

When she saw the weapon in my hand, her eyes widened. I don't blame her, really. The thing looked pretty scary.

_I _had sprung at her this time. I slashed the harpoon thing to her left and she dodged it, but only slightly. I ended up cutting her a bit on her side.

Then, I tried slashing her from above. She stopped it with her glowing green hands.

What the heck? Why was I attacking Shego like this? And why, oh why, was I so good at it?

Then, I thought of something. My behavior reminded me _a lot _of Number Four. What did that mean? Had I somehow tapped into her abilities and persona? _Were _they really here? I just imagined them casually walking in-if only.

Shego was still blocking the weapon above her. I lowered myself and did one of those spin kicks, and she tripped and fell. She started to get angry, and got back up.

This battle, by the way, was happening really fast. There weren't any pauses. It all took place in about a minute.

I couldn't get over how sick I was at the fighting! I guess my surreal cartoon self has enhanced abilities that would otherwise be subsided in reality?

Just then, Monkey Fist stepped in.

"Stop it, girls! Just stop it!" he yelled, holding the two of us back. Shego looked _seriously _pissed off right now. She sooo hated my guts. I could see a trickle of blood on the side of her suit. I tried to look pretty evil as well. Oh, and you should have seen Duff's face! It was priceless! He was all 'Omg, my sidekick is awesome' and 'Good grief she's pretty evil and good at fighting'. Or, maybe I was confusing his thoughts with mine.

"Good call, Monkey Fist." said a really annoying voice from the other side of the room. And what do you know? It was Kim.

"KIM POSSIBLE?" Drakken shouted. Shego rolled her eyes. Monkey Fist looked as if he wanted to roll his eyes, too.

I pat Monkey Fist on the back as if to say 'Thanks for breaking us apart; despite my totally awesome skills it's what I secretly wanted'. I handed that random villain his harpoon thing back with an awkward expression, and then I headed back over to Duff. His face, again, was priceless. His mouth was agape. He was so totally bug-eyed. It made me laugh.

"What?"

"Ye...ye...!"

I smiled. "I know, I can't believe it myself."

"What's going on _here_?" Kim said.

"That's none of your business! You are so intrusive, yeesh!" I said to Kim. I was amazed at my confidence in this situation. I think my success in fighting Shego had given me quite an amount of pride.

"And you are...?"

"Duff's sidekick, apparently." Shego mumbled, crossing her arms. She looked so...defeated. And humiliated.

I must quote Ron in thinking _'BOO-YAH!_'.

"Duff has a sidekick?" the indicated Ron said, now appearing from behind Kim. "Since when?"

"He's had once, since, like, about a week ago." I said. I crossed my arms, copying Shego.

"And I think it's my right to interfere! I-"

I didn't let her finish her sentence. I grabbed Duff by the arm and said "I am so out of here.". We left the room.

I didn't stop until we got to the parking lot. We neared the blimp, I paused, let go of Duff, and then just turned to him. I gave him a pretty apologetic look. I felt _horrible _for that whole fight thing, however cool it was that I didn't kill myself. I notified Duff of this.

"Tis' just...ye pretty much _beat _Shego! Nobody beats Shego!" he said. He still seemed to be in shock.

"Really? Nobody?"

"Well, besides the Possible lassie."

"Mm. Oh, and sorry I just kind of bolted out of there, dragging you with me no less. I didn't want to deal with her." I crossed my arms. "I just _seriously _thought it was rude of her to come spying on all of us at the convention, and break up a fight that she had nothing to do with. I'm okay with Monkey Fist trying to break us up, he seems like a pretty cool guy once you talk to him casually and everything. He's polite. But Kim interfering like that just made me so mad!"

"Ay, it _was _none o' the lassie's business. Sometimes villain's need their casual convention time, with _no _heroes to poke their wee heads in."

"I agree. But I can't believe how good I was at the fighting! I would never, in a million years, think that I would do that good."

"I _still_ cannot believe it. Ye _were _good. And ye said ye weren't!"

"I thought I wasn't! I truly thought! It's this world, it has some effect on me."

"Lassie?"

"What?"

"What de ye mean by _this world_?"

crap.

"Um...well...a-heh...um...uh...you see...er..."

"Ay?"

"Remember when I showed up on your island, and I said I had amnesia and I didn't know how I got here?"

"Ay...?"

"Well, that...wasn't entirely _true..._"

"...go on, lassie."

"Err...well, the truth is, Duff, that I came from another world."

"Another...world?"

"Ay...I mean yeah. Yeah, another world."

Duff was going to speak something, but I cut him off.

"Like, as in an alternate reality. And I don't know how, but I just appeared in this world of yours, on your island randomly. Why I ended up on your island, I don't know. And why I ended up in your world, I don't know either. But I _do _know that I came from _another _world, and I'm not really sure how to get back, or _if _I'm going back. I have a lot of questions...I mean, I don't know what else is going on. I don't know if I'm the only one in my world who was placed _here _in _this _world, and I'm _pretty _sure this isn't a dream, and..."

"Andrea."

Wow. Duff actually said my name for once, instead of calling me 'lassie'. I stopped my ranting.

"Are ye telling me ye some kind o' alien o' somethin?"

I closed my eyes in defeat. "No, Duff. Not, like, other planet. Other _world_. Other _reality. Alternate reality. _Haven't you ever watched the sci-fi channel?"

"Then why didn't ye mention this before?"

I shrugged. "Didn't really know how to say it."

"Are ye sure ye didn't do it on purpose? Wha, do ye have some kind o' teleportation power o' somethin?"

I thought about that for a minute. "No...but that would be a really good excuse or cover or something. Hm...teleportation powers...I like that! Heck, I wish I did."

Duff looked at me weirdly. This must have been all so baffling to him. His sidekick, a girl from another world entirely. Poor Duff.

"Ye said ye had questions?"

"Well, sure. I would like to know when, if ever, I'm going back to my own world, or if anyone I know, from my world or another, is here in _this _world. _Your _world. I wonder if anyone from _my _world is here, or from...err...another...world..."

Duff rose an eyebrow.

"I kind of made up some...characters...that...well, you see, I knew about this world, and I pretended there were char...I mean people, that I created myself, or imagined if you will, in your world. In this world. Like I created my _own_ world by twisting _your_ world. With me so far?"

Duff hesitated a bit before he nod his head.

"Right. So, I wonder if this is _your _world, or _my _interpretation of your world. Get it? And if this _is _my interpretation, then I want to find the people I...imagined. I'm pretty sure, though, this is my interpretation of your world."

"H-how do ye know?"

"Because I could have _never _fought Shego like that without this world being twisted to fit my fantasy. When I fought her, I felt almost like I had some kind of power-boost. And I doubt it was adrenaline. Same with stealing that microchip-I could have never done that."

Duff looked so twisted. His mind was _warped_, I could tell. I must have screwed it up pretty badly, talking about there being different worlds and everything. It was all so sci-fi-ish. I, personally liked sci-fi. I don't know if Duff did or not. But otherwise, I think I was confusing him a bit.

"I could be wrong, though. And sorry if I'm confusing you. Just...just know that I'm from an alternate reality. That's all you need to know."

He nod his head, but he couldn't fool me. I could easily tell he was so confused and corrupted. I'm guessing he'd be having a hard time sleeping tonight.

"Oh, and I also know the future too."

He gave out some kind of exasperated sigh/groan. I could hear him say "Oh my God, are you _kidding _me?"

"Well, I'm from the future. I think. What's the year?"

"2005."

"Yeah, I'm from 2010. So I'm from an alternate reality, five years into the future. That's all you need to know."

He shook his head, and put his hand to it. "I'm gettin' a headache, lassie. Can we please just go in the blimp and head back to te castle? And I don't really want to hear any more about this...this stuff about other realities and worlds..."

"Sure thing, Duffy." I said, approaching the entrance to the blimp. I stopped when I realized Duff wasn't following me. I turned around. He was giving me the 'look'.

I smiled, jokingly. "Sorry." I said, as he finally walked with me to our ride back.

_A/N: Sorry if that was confusing. What writer _wouldn't _wonder if their KP OC's were present if they were sucked into the world of Kim Possible? If this actually happened, I'm sure I would indeed sound delusional and think I had finally entered my surreal fantasy in which I control. :p And regarding the fight with Shego, I made myself do moves that I know I had a good chance of doing if the situation called for it. I would, of course, never make myself do something I know I couldn't, like a flip or handspring. But slashing Shego with a giant harpoon? Mm, yeah_, that _I'm sure I could do._


	5. Consider it, Even

Me in KP 

_Remember that KP episode where Kim, Ron, Drakken, Shego & Rufus get sucked into Drakken's TV? Well, I figured…what if that happened to me? And what if the show was Kim Possible?_

_I had fun with this. Even if I'm being realistic [or as realistic it can get]._

...

_At the villain convention, Drakken and Shego were arguing. Drakken wanted Shego to attack Duff's new sidekick, Andrea. Andrea was standing next to Duff, watching the argument with slight fear of being attacked. She looked around the convention, when something caught her eye. In the corner of room they were in, the cafeteria and buffet area, was a door. In the door frame stood three people. Two women and a man. The man had a tall, husky build, and his entire head was wrapped in bandages. He wore over his covered eyes red goggles, and wore a fancy robe-like outfit. One of the women was tall with a curvy body, with medium-length, light blonde wavy hair, blue eyes, fair skin, and wore a skin-tight black dress and black heels. The other woman was tall and had an athletic build. She had medium-length, dark blonde layered hair with blunt bangs. She had smoky blue eyes, and wore a military uniform. Andrea froze when she saw the three people._

_"Are ye okay, lassie?" Duff said, following her gaze._

_"Yeah, yeah. I'll be right back." Andrea replied._

_Andrea ran over to the three people, who watched her as she approached them. When she was standing right next to them, she was ecstatic. _

_"What are you guys doing here?"_

_"To mock the villain community, what else?" the woman with the black dress said. Her voice was very prideful and powerful, but also a little mocking and sarcastic. It had a similar tone to Shego's voice._

"_Oh my...ACE! I can't believe you guys are here, standing in front of me!" Andrea shouted._

_The woman in the military uniform smiled. "This isn't in our hands Andrea, it's in yours."_

_Andrea exhaled deeply. "Yeah, I thought so."_

"_Are you supposed to battle that woman or something?" the bandaged man said, pointing to Shego._

"_Ah, Miss Shego. I remember her." the military uniformed-woman said._

"_Hmm.." the other woman said._

"_Um, yeah. But I don't want to. I can't exactly fight." Andrea said._

"_Number Four, why don't you substitute in for our Andrea?" the woman in the uniform said._

"_Would it have a difference?" "Number Four" said._

_The other woman huffed. "Not likely."_

"_Why not?"_

_Andrea, Number Four, and the other two people walked back to where Duff was standing. Andrea introduced the people to her 'boss'._

"_Duff, I'd like you to meet Ace, Griffin, and Number Four. They're...er...really close friends of mine."_

"_It's a pleasure, Mr. Killigan." Ace said, the woman in the military uniform, shaking the Scot's pudgy hand._

_Shego turned around from her demanding voice and faced Andrea. "Do you mind?"_

"_Yes?" Andrea said._

"_Sorry," Shego said, jumping at Andrea, igniting her hands._

"_AAh!" Andrea said. However, Number Four jumped in-between Andrea and Shego. She gave Shego an angry, defensive expression._

"_Hey!" Shego yelled at the intruder. _

_Number Four got into a low stance, slowly reached behind her back, and pulled out from who knows where, a long metal pole with a jagged, pointed blade at the end. It resembled a harpoon. In response, Shego widened her eyes in terror._

I awoke from my dream like people do in the movies, where they jump up, panting heavily, and all sweaty. Duff and I got back from the convention late, and I had fallen asleep on the couch.

"Duff?" I called, wondering where he was and the time.

"Ay, in here."

He called from the kitchen.

I got up, still in my jumpsuit, and wobbled over sleepily to where his voice was. Duff was making some kind of nasty-looking breakfast, and he was still in his pajamas. They were tartan. Figures.

"Ugh, what _is _that?" I said, indicating the breakfast.

"Porridge."

"Since when is porridge brown?"

Duff made a face.

"Excuse _me _if I'm not the best cook!"

I shook my head. "Oh, Duff. You need a girlfriend or something."

He looked at me, confused. "What? Why?"

"Someone to _cook _for you, you know, stuff that's edible at the least."

He sat down at the round kitchen table with the bowl of "porridge".

"And even besides that fact," I said, chuckling, sitting down with him. "You're always so _grumpy. _You need someone to make you _happy _for once. You need some _love _in your life."

He arched his eyebrow at me.

"Well hey, I call it like I see it. And what I see, is a middle aged man who lives alone in his isolated dungeon-like castle, who has a grumpy character and plays nothing but golf all day. Not to mention you like to go around the world in your blimp, stealing robotics and stuff like that, dabbling your nose around in the black market."

"Hmph. _Girlfriend..._" he grumbled, concentrating and burying his head in his food.

"_Don't tell me_ you haven't had any kind of desire for someone." I said flatly. He looked up at me from his bowl of porridge.

"I'm not exactly what ye'd call a _bachelor, _lassie. And besides, I don't do well in relationships."

What, did he have dedication issues or something? Sexual anxiety? What?

"Doesn't mean there isn't someone out there for you. You never know, you could always find a special someone that would make you comfortable in a relationship, or adjust to whatever issues you have. Which are, may I ask?"

He ate a spoonful of brown porridge, and talked with his mouth full.

"I'm no romantic, lassie. I don't do dates, I don't do flowers, or any of that crap..."

"Oh, I'm no romantic either. I hate romance. Too cheesy." I said, sticking a finger in Duff's porridge and tasting what it was like. I made a face. What did he put in it? Rat poison?

"Yeah, way too cheesy. Actually, I don't even like cheese. So it works."

Duff rolled his eyes. "What woman could _possibly _be compatible with Duff Killigan?" he asked me, slouching back in his chair.

"How about DNAmy? _At least I hear she cooks well_." I suggested as Duff ate another spoonful.

As soon as he heard what I had said, Duff spat out his food, dangerously close at me.

"Guess we can rule _her _out..." I muttered.

"Ulch. NO." Duff said. I kind of gave an expression as if to say 'Sorry, I guess'. Then, I thought of something that might be fun.

"Hey! Have you ever heard of the Animology test?" I asked.

"The what?"

"Yeah, the Animology test. It's a test to find out who you're compatible with. C'mon, why don't you take it! I'll take it too."

Duff grumbled something unintelligent before saying "Fine."

I went to Duff's computer and typed in a search engine for the test. I found it on a random website and started asking Duff the questions:

"Question one, would you classify yourself as someone who is involved in sports?" I called to Duff, who was still sitting in the kitchen eating his breakfast.

"What do YE think, lassie?" he called back.

Golf. Right. That's considered a sport.

"Gotchya."

I clicked yes, and moved on to the next question.

"Would you classify yourself as a nerd/loser, bully, on an average person?"

It took a few seconds for Duff to answer, like he was actually _thinking _about that one.

"Bully."

Aw, he soo is.

"Question three, would you accept money from a stranger?"

"Sure."

"Question four, the movie you wanted to see closed down. What will you do? Go home, see another movie, or do something else?"

"See another movie."

Yeah, me too.

"Question five, a mysterious hooded stranger arrives at your house. Are you most likely to greet the person, hide and make them think you're not home, call the cops, or threaten them?"

I could hear Duff chuckle in the other room. I already knew his answer.

"Threaten them."

Yup, I was right.

"Okay, question _siiix, _would you call yourself a strong person?"

"Physically or mentally?" he asked.

"Doesn't matter."

"Yeah." he answered.

"Question seven, there is an earthquake. What will you do? Go out and help anyone in need, go to a safe place with family an friends, or panic and wait for someone to help you?"

"Help others in need."

_Wow. _I honestly didn't think he would pick that answer. I was learning quite a bit about Duff with this test.

"Question eight, your friend challenges you to a game. Do you say, "Bring it on!", "Fine.", "Leave me alone!", or "Sorry, but I really don't feel like it."?"

"First one."

"Okaay, question nine. You are going to take a quiz in which you will be graded. Your score is most likely to be perfect, enough to pass, a failing mark because you don't actually care, or you don't know?"

"Enough to pass."

"Alright, question ten. How many friends do you have; only one, about three to five, or a lot?"

"Er...about three to five." Duff answered. Aw, poor Duff. He kind of said it with a sad tone in his voice.

"Don't worry, there's only a few more questions. Sort of."

I heard Duff snort in the kitchen.

"Question eleven, one of your bad traits _is..._being too noisy or talkative, being shy, _or_ nothing you think you are perfect."

"Shy."

Hm, me too.

"Question twelve, what do you think about nerds, geeks, and/or smart people; they are gross, they are okay, or they are know-it-alls?"

"Know-it-alls." he said. I thought the same thing, too.

"Okay, last question. Someone asks you: "What do you know about the Industrial Revolution?". You would say "Oh, I know all about it!", "Umm… I think I remember it from somewhere…", "Why do you want to know!", or nothing, instead you would just yawn."

"I would yawn."

I clicked the last question and waited for the computer to calculate Duff's result.

"Okaaay, drum roll please..."

I didn't hear any drum roll.

"You, Duff Killigan are a Green Puppy."

There was a long pause before he responded:

"A what?"

"Yup. I'll read what it says: "Green Puppy; you are very patient, but often moody. You like to strike when least expected, even if you're not exactly what one would call observant. Your soul mate is the Fuchsia Possum and you are in conflict with the Yellow Trout. Hey, Señor Junior Junior is a yellow trout! Are you in conflict with him?"I could almost _hear _Duff's eyebrow arching. "Señor Senior Senior's kid? Eh, he can be pretty annoying sometimes. Always so prissy, the lad. Cares about nothing but his hair; he's very..."

"Yeah I know what you mean. Want me to read you the profile for the Fuchsia Possum?"

"...Sure."

"Fuchsia Possum; you are extremely talkative, peppy, and like to make a lot of noise. People sometimes find you annoying, but you don't care because you always love to have fun. Your soul mate is the Green Puppy. You are in conflict with the Brown Iguana. Hmm...you know it _kind of _sounds like..."

"DON'T SAY IT!" I heard Duff yell from the kitchen.

"...DNAmy."

I could hear him having a fit. I laughed.

"Oh, c'mon, Duff! She can't be _that _bad!"

Duff poked his head out of the door frame and gaze me a dirty look. I stared right back at him.

"Why?" I demanded. "Why not _try_ it? Con_sider_ it, even."

"She's...ughhhhh!" he said, sounding disgusted. "She's _infatuated _with Monty, if you didn't know that."

"Oh, I did. But since he doesn't seem interested I'm sure he wouldn't mind you taking a shot at it..."

I heard him making grossed-out noises.

"She's just so...!"

"_What?" _I asked, walking into the kitchen now. Duff looked at me.

"Just...so..."

I have a feeling he wanted to say ugly, but didn't because he probably figured that _he _wasn't the best looking character either. Instead, he said "...repulsive. In so many ways."

I rolled my eyes. "Guess you're not a 'love at first sight' person." I muttered.

Eventually, Duff sighed. "Ay, ye right though. Sometimes I _do _wish for a lassie in me life..."

I suddenly felt really awkward. Like...really really awkward.

"You'll find someone, Duff. _And_...I say to not rule Amy out just yet, she _is _your soul mate, by the way...or at least the profile of your soul mate sounds a lot like her."

Duff rolled his eyes. "What did _ye _get?"

Awkward.

"Um...I don't know, I didn't take it yet."

He just looked at me, and shrugged. I walked out of the room and back to the computer. It was a little awkward being around Duff...and I _was _curious as to what I got.

I went back to the website and took it again for me. I guess it varied on what choices you pick, because after the first question, I got some different questions than Duff did.

I ended up getting the _'Bronze Goat'_. It said "_You are hard working, but only think of yourself. Yet, you are very clever and often self-confident. Your soul mate is the Ocre and gray Dolphin. You are in conflict with the Beige Raccoon. _

I read the profiles of the Ocre and gray Dolphin and the Beige Raccoon:

_Ocre and gray Dolphin: You are a good friend to others, and love to have fun. People lighten up because of you, even if sometimes you act pretty weird. Your soul mate is the Bronze goat. You are in conflict with the Peach Pig. Beige Raccoon: You are the nervous type, and are always unsure of yourself. Yet, you are nice, friendly and quite smart and sarcastic. Your soul mate is the Teal Cat. You are in conflict with the Bronze Goat._Actually, it sounded like it would be the opposite. As in the Ocre and gray Dolphin would be my rival, and the Beige Raccoon would be my soul mate. I tried thinking of people who fit these profiles. For the Beige Raccoon, I thought of Henry Jekyll from the movie _The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen_, whom I was the ultimate fan of. (Jason Flemyng is super hot as Henry). For the Ocre/gray Dolphin, I just basically thought of all my friends back in reality, which made perfect sense, because I hate every one of them.

I yawned. I was still pretty tired, even though I had slept for who knows how many hours. I had forgotten to see what time it was. I looked on the computer; it said it was 12:42. Made sense.

Nevertheless, I went over to the couch and lay back down. I closed my eyes, and before I knew it, I was asleep.


	6. Are You Kidding Me?

Me in KP 

_Remember that KP episode where Kim, Ron, Drakken, Shego & Rufus get sucked into Drakken's TV? Well, I figured…what if that happened to me? And what if the show was Kim Possible?_

_I had fun with this. Even if I'm being realistic [or as realistic I can get]._

...

When I woke up I had honestly thought I'd gone crazy. My eyes opened to a white ceiling, lavender walls, and a small, claustrophobic, messy room with dark furniture. My room. My _real _room.

I was back.

At first, I thought my whole episode was just a dream. But one, it was _waaay _too real to be a dream, and two, I was still wearing Duff's plaid jumpsuit! It actually didn't look as obnoxious as it did cartoon-style.

I got up from my bed, and went over to my mirror, and looked at myself in it.

'_Hmm...no, it still looked obnoxious.' _I thought.

I wondered what day it was, and how time had passed, if it had passed at all. Did time advance parallel to the Kim Possible world? Or did it have the Narnia effect, where years in the Kim Possible world was only minutes in the real world?

I searched for my too-crappy-to-bring-out-in-public-or-even-use red Samsung flip-phone. It was where I had left it, on my windowsill, sitting on top a bunch of random notes for a new fan fiction crossover. I grabbed it, and looked at the date.

It was 4:09 a.m., the morning after I had appeared in the Kim Possible world. Oh, great. Time _definitely _had that Narnia effect. Except a few days there was more like a few hours, here. This meant a lot of things.

1. My parents will probably freak when they see me, asking where I was the rest of last night.

2. I have school in a few hours.

3. I never finished that homework I was working on.

The one thing that crossed my mind, however, beyond anything else that just came up, was that I never had the chance to say goodbye to Duff.

Blast! I wanted to go back. I wanted to know _how _to go back. If this was working in parallel to that Narnia movie, then I don't want to wait like a whole year to return to the Kim Possible world. I can handle a day. But more than that is just pushing my insanity.

I looked at myself again in the mirror, in Duff's jumpsuit. I almost wished to wear it to school. I laughed at what people would say and how that would probably threaten my social stability for the rest of my years. But, I thought, if only I could control this transporting from one world to the next, I could stay with Duff forever and never have to face their sorry...faces again.

"_Stay with Duff forever" _I repeated.

Ugh. I shuddered. Maybe not.

Nevertheless I continued to look at myself in the mirror-I felt comfortable in Duff's jumpsuit, maybe because I felt sorry to leave.

For the next two hours I took a shower, did that homework I never finished, and managed to not wake my parents in the process. I figured they were sleeping in their bedroom, which was opposite to mine.

I figured I _would _in fact wear the jumpsuit to school, concealed of course. I wore over it a jacket and a bunch of other stuff to make it at least a bit stylish. The obnoxious orange color was still distracting, though...

When the clock stroke six, the usual time I wake up, (my alarm in fact went off) I went into the kitchen and began breakfast. A scraggily looking mother of mine was already there. She gazed at me with a widened expression when she saw me.

"ANDREA!" She ran over to me and hugged me.

"Ewww..." I said, pushing her off. "What?"

"WHERE WERE YOU LAST NIGHT! YOUR FATHER AND I WERE WORRIED SICK!"

I thought about that for a minute. Should I tell her of my adventure in another reality and sound completely insane? She _would _probably ask about the jumpsuit, too, I would imagine. How could she not?

"Um. I...don't know I don't remember."

Perhaps I would try that amnesia thing again. It seemed to work with Duff.

"What do you mean you don't remember?" she snapped.

Ugh. I really hate her sometimes. I prefer Duff. He accepted this better. Much better. I think I had to go more drastic.

"I don't know...I was doing my homework yesterday then I blacked out. Had this weird dream, though. And I woke up wearing this jumpsuit. I was wearing it in my dream. Who am I?"

Okay, so maybe that last part was a little _too _drastic.

My mom looked at me like she didn't believe me. Not good.

"Are you serious or is this some kind of joke?" my mom asked.

"Uh...wait, who are _you_?" I tried being as serious as hell, but I don't know if I was doing too hot. Just then my dad walked in. He looked as cuckoo as my mom.

"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU? WE CALLED THE POLICE AND CALLED EVERYONE WE KNEW-"

Ugh. Seriously?

"She claims she doesn't _remember._" She said through her teeth, my mom. Still not good.

"What's with the outfit?" my dad asked.

"Apparently she 'woke up wearing it'."

Bleh. Not very approving or believing tones. I, like, needed to get out of here. If I couldn't go to the world of Kim Possible, then I needed to go to school. LIKE NOW.

I ended up taking something to eat and just _walking out of the house _after grabbing my books. Like...I've never done that before. Felt like such a rebel. I knew I'd be killed when I got home, but I hoped I would be able to find out how to get back to Duff by then...

So, I ended up walking to school. I walked slow, considering I had an hour before it started. Well, actually it took me about an hour to walk there. Maybe. If I walked slow. Which I am. Which is good.

I thought about Duff, mainly. I-

I stopped. I had a revelation.

IF I CAN GO IN KIM POSSIBLE'S WORLD, THEN WHY CAN'T DUFF COME TO _MY _WORLD?

Is that possible? It's got to be! If I did it, then how can Duff?

This idea fascinated me all the way to the school. I hurried to my locker and exchanged books and the such...I think I was the first one in the school, so I just sat on the ground at the side of the hallway, waiting for more people to show up. They did in a matter of time, thankfully. I still felt like I was in a dream, however. Like nothing was real. I still couldn't believe that I was _back. _I couldn't stand the deprivation. The pain. GAH!

I got up and went to my friend's homeroom, which is the usual spot for my friends and I to hang out in the morning. When I entered the room I was trampled on by about 50 people.

Okay more like ten.

"CHURCH ARE YOU ALRIGHT?"

"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU, YOUR PARENTS WERE CALLING ME LAST NIGHT-"

"WHATS GOING ON WHAT HAPPENED!"

"OH MY GOSH ANDREA-"

Me plus this situation equals immediate face palm. Where is alternate reality when you need it?

I just kind of walked out of the room...my best friend Mairead followed me.

"Dude...what happened to you? Your parents were freaking out, calling everyone up saying you were missing, calling the police..."

"Uh...had amnesia. I don't remember a thing. Blacked out last night. DON'T KNOW."

"Um...okay?"

"Yeah."

"Nice outfit."

"Thanks...it's orange. And plaid."

"Yes I see."

"Yes..."

We were walking down the hallway. I kept hallucinating, seeing a short, chubby (no offense Duff) bald Scottish man, wearing a kilt, with a reddish beard at the end, but he was most definitely not there.

Besides my random, out bursting tramples and attacks, confusion, hallucinations, craziness, paranoia, suspicion, absurdity and the such, I was able to make it past a couple of periods alive. I got to fourth period lunch, however, and I felt like I was going to _explode. _

I buried my head in my hands and thought to myself over and over again, trying to block out the loud cafeteria.

'_How did I go into the Kim Possible world? It was random. I didn't think of it. I was just doing my homework and then BAM, it happened. All so random. But why? What happened? What sparked? What controls the passing between worlds? Maybe...maybe it really WAS a dream. Or an illusion. Or hallucinations. Maybe RIGHT NOW I'm hallucinating. Am I going insane?'_

I looked around me in slight panic. Phew. Everything seems about normal...sort of. I was, in fact, panicking. And shaking. People asked if I was alright. I said no. They then asked if I wanted to go to the nurse. I told them to jump off the Grand Canyon or something.

'_Wait...what if it was like in Narnia yet again? And why the heck is everything related to Narnia. I don't know...weird. But still. What if, like, I was transported to the world because I wasn't thinking of it. I'm always daydreaming and being all 'in my own little world' and everything...was I not doing that at the time when I changed worlds? Oh jeez. Listen to myself. Changing worlds? I sound like I was ripped right out of one of my science fiction novels. Which might be a good thing, actually. I've always wanted to be a science fiction character..._

'_GAH! I need to stop that! If I'm going to try and change worlds again, then I need to not wander off, wishing I was in the other world. I have to forget all about it. But still want it, I guess?'_

"QUICK. Somebody distract me." I said, interrupting everyone's side-conversations. I flailed my arms about like that would help.

"Aah!" one of my guy friends shouted, waving his arms in front of me playfully. Yeah that wasn't working.

"You are getting sleepy...!" another guy friend of mine said.

"BLAH!"

"No."

"WoooWOoooWOOoooO!"

'_Woah. Head rush.'_

I wasn't in Duff's castle anymore, but I was most certainly in the Kim Possible world.

I let out a little 'woot', knowing that I did it! I finally figured out how to switch worlds! Now, all I had to do was:

1. Make sure I didn't get distracted and keep wishing to go back to reality (which I don't)

2. Wonder where the HECK I was.

The room was big. HUGE. Very high ceiling. There was a gigantic monitor on one side of the wall, and-

Oh. Oh dear. Uh...okay. I knew where I was. I just hope-

"Who are you?"

I turned around and faced Dr. Drakken. He was even more blue in person. Well...no, not really. I was just surprised to see that he was blue. Even though I knew he was and we're cartoon style not...ugh. Never mind.

"Hey! You're Killigan's sidekick! The one that stole my-"

"Yeah, yeah, the whatchyamacallit. I know. Sorry bout that. Attack him, not me."

Speaking of Killigan, why was I here and not at the castle? Now I'm just confused.

"Why are you _here_? Has that skirted man told you to spy on us too, now?"

"Skirted man? Dude. Chill. Take a chill pill. It's a kilt. Scottish kilt. Get it right. Yeesh. And no, I'm not spying. I don't know why I'm here. I have...like...tele...port...ing. Issues. Yeah. I'm a teleporter. And I'm just learned how to use my...powers. Yeah. That's right. So...I don't know why I ended up here. I have to...go back to Duff's island. But I don't know how to get there. Or where it is. Or-"

"Meh...ahh! Now _Killigan's _sidekick has powers too? He's so copying me!"

I rose an eyebrow at the silly blue mad scientist standing in front of me. I wondered where Shego was at. It was a good thing she wasn't around, though, because I'd be...like...dead.

"He isn't copying you...on purpose. Look, are we going to eat cookies and have a party and talk about our plans for world domination or are you going to help me find a way to get back to where I came _from...I mean _Duff's island?"

"What's _she _doing here?"

_Shego. Greeeeaaaaattttt._

She walked up to me, entering from another room. She looked angry. Just a little. I looked...I don't know. But I was making a weird face.

"Miss..." Drakken began.

"Andrea." I assured.

"Miss _Andrea _here, claims that she has teleporting powers."

Shego just looked at me like as if to say 'Oh you've GOT to be kidding.'

"_Yeeeaaaahhh_ soo...anyone going to help me back to Duff's island? Or am I staying here with you guys?"

I honestly wouldn't care either way. But I leaned more towards wanting to be with Duff.

_*A few seconds later*_

Uh-oh. Scene change. _Again. _I guess wanting to be somewhere else in the same world will bring me to another random spot within that world?

I was standing in another large room. High ceilings, chrome, dark. Definitely mad scientist lair. What villain could it be this time? I felt like I was in a random goose chase to return to Killigan's island.

Just then, I heard the faint echo of an evil laugh coming from another room. And then, speaking. Well...more like yelling.

"_ZE KREMATIC OPERATOR WORKS! HAHAHA!"_

German voice. Dementor.

Uh...no. I can deal with Duff. I can deal with Drakken and Shego. I'll handle Monkey Fist if he's thrown at me. Maybe even DNAmy, so I can talk her into asking out Duff. Heh heh heh.

But Dementor? Are you kidding me?

Ugh.


End file.
